Contigo
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Yoh no puede aguantar esas ganas de tener enfrente a Anna y no poder hacer el amor con ella e intenta de todo para poder decírselo.
1. IcHi

Contigo.

1

By: Joe the time traveler.

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo escribo la trama de la historia sin fines de lucro.

00000000000000

Obligado por el chillante sonido del despertador tuve que abrir los ojos. Golpeé el "aparato de tortura" y cayó el suelo, fue entonces cuando el sonido cesó. Me incorporé y sentí una punzada en la cabeza por la "desconexión repentina", pero pronto volví a echarme en ella y a taparme con las gruesas sábanas.

—Cinco minutos más por favor…

Me sorprendí de que Anna no hubiera entrado ya a despertarme, miré el reloj que aun estaba en el suelo y me sobresalté al ver la hora, era la una y cuarto. Con dificultad me levanté y me puse mis sandalias.

Un mortal gorgoreo me recorrió el estómago y me recordó que tenía que ir hasta la cocina y preparar el desayuno, aunque en realidad ya era muy tarde para eso. Fui a enjuagarme la cara para desperezarme con agua tibia y salí de mi habitación con pocos ánimos.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación de Annita y no estaba allí, su cama estaba tendida ya. Recordé entonces que tenía un negocio qué atender.

—¡Me voy a esmerar para preparar la comida! —grité recuperando mis ánimos.

Llevábamos seis meses de noviazgo y estaba muy contento, y aunque ella no lo demostrara estaba seguro que sentía lo mismo por mí que lo que siento yo por ella. Pero había algo que faltaba en nuestra relación, no habíamos dado ese paso que dan todas las parejas cuando se aman, aun no entregábamos nuestro cuerpo y nuestra alma. Y eso era algo que me tenía inquieto, yo estaba ansioso por hacerlo con ella, pero por el contrario a ella no parecía inquietarle en lo absoluto.

Cada vez que la veía con poca ropa o con ropa interior chiquita sentía un calor tremendo que recorría mi cuerpo y sentía también como me picaba todo.

—¡Hola Don Yoh! —el grito de Ryu me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Vi a Tamao cocinando el almuerzo (Ponchi y Conchi le ayudaban de muy mala gana) y enseguida me sonrió muy coqueta.

—¡Buenos Días Tamao! —le sonreí, pero me di cuenta que hacía falta algo en el ambiente, me pregunté qué era y enseguida obtuve la respuesta— ¿Dónde están Ren y Horo-horo?

—Parece que salieron a hacer algunas compran, iban peleando como siempre —terció el shaman.

Sí, esos dos peleaban a diario y si no lo hacían algo malo pasaba entre ellos. Chocolove decidió tomarse unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones junto con Mic para ir a Estado Unidos. Fausto trabajaba en un hospital todas la noches y llegaba cansado al mediodía.

—¿En donde está Lyserg, Ryu?

—Él está durmiendo, cuando desperté me dijo que seguía muy cansado, así que lo dejé dormir. Manta también.

—Señor Yoh, señor Ryu, enseguida les sirvo —intervino la chica, yo solo sonreí ya que su minifalda seguía inquietándome.

Los tres agradecimos por la deliciosa comida y felices comenzamos a comer. Ryu y yo pedimos doble y hasta triple ración. Tamao solo se reía con las bromas que hacía él.

Al ver los asientos vacíos me dio algo de melancolía, ya que normalmente comíamos todos juntos y la presencia de mis amigos se extrañaba. Por tanto tiempo fuimos tan unidos que me dolió pensar que poco a poco tendría qué acostumbrarme a no verlos tan seguido por sus estudios o por el trabajo.

—Puedo comer algo —la figura del chico de cabellos verdes se asomó débilmente por la puerta, parecía algo extraño.

Ryu se acercó a él, lo miró tiernamente y le tocó la barbilla con cuidado.

—¡Por supuesto! —se giró bruscamente— ¡Tamao, por favor!

—¡Sí!

Lo llevó gentilmente hasta una silla e hizo que se sentara en ese lugar. Lyserg sólo comía y sonreía gustoso. Se veían tan bien los dos juntos, se sentía cómo un sentimiento cálido inundaba el ambiente y se nos contagiaba a nosotros.

————————————————

Me movía a través de la marea de gente que caminaba torpemente por el concreto al igual que yo. Quería alcanzar a aquella persona, pero ellos me lo impedían y yo sin poder hacer nada, más que esperar, maldecía. Nuevamente él se había enojado y se marchó dejándome solo, je, je, y es que ya era para mí una costumbre hacerlo enfadar, era algo inevitable y lo disfrutaba tanto.

—¡Oye picudito! ¡Espérame! —le grité.

El solo volteó con una cara de "te voy a matar" y con esos ojos rasgados de enojo que le lucían tan bien. Al fin llegó hasta mí empujando a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino y me cogió del cuello de la playera, bueno, al menos había obtenido lo que quería, alcanzarlo.

—¡¡Aun después de que me haces enojar con tus tonterías, me llamas picudito! —yo solo me disculpaba con una cara tonta.

Una vez arreglado todo volvimos a caminar los dos juntos, sujetando enormes las bolsas de sus compras.

—Ahora como disculpa vas a tener qué aguantar otro rato más, porque ya decidí que quiero ir a cinco tiendas más.

Suspiré un poco harto.

—Pareces mujer, haces demasiadas compras —gimió de coraje y nuevamente volvió a hacer esa cara cuando me oyó decirlo.

Sí, estaba harto, harto de caminar, harto de cargar las compras y harto del calor, pero no harto de él, él hacía que todo el esfuerzo y las energías gastadas valieran la pena, hacía la tarde más placentera, a pesar de su mal carácter.

—Ren… ¿Por qué saliste de la casa muy enojado esta mañana?

—¡Eso no te importa! —espetó.

—¿Acaso fue por Yoh?

—¿Por Yoh? ¿¡De qué demonios hablas?

—Sé muy bien que no lo has olvidado y fue por el beso que Anna le dio a él de despedida.

—Por eso, no sé de qué me hablas, no te entiendo —gritó mientras que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada de lo que sientes por Yoh, será nuestro secreto —dije en silencio, él solo volteó la cara.

Fuimos a tres tiendas de ropa y recordé que tenía que comprarle algo a Pilica, pero no fue mucho porque Ren quería más y más ¡¡ella me va a matar cuando se dé cuenta! Pero bueno, los castigos que impone mi hermana son más soportables que los de Ren, él no es nada condescendiente y menos conmigo, lástima que Chocolove no está, sino parte del castigo iría para él, aunque no tuviera nada de culpa.

Bueno, volviendo al tema: Después fuimos a una tienda de recuerdos y le tuve que comprar un dragón de porcelana para colgar en la pared. La última tienda que visitamos (y sinceramente quería que fuera la última) fue de perfumes, pero allí me negué rotundamente a comprarle algo o me quedaría sin dinero por todo el mes.

—¡Tengo hambre! —me quejé.

—¡Cállate tonto y aguanta!

—Sí, es fácil decirlo como tú no llevas las bolsas de TUS compras.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos a comer algo.

Paramos en un restaurante de comida rápida y pedimos hamburguesas con papas fritas y malteadas. Todo se veía tan delicioso, o tal vez el hambre que traía lo hacía verse así.

—Ren…

—¿¡Qué?

—Se me acabó el dinero —vacié mi bolsillo y no había nada allí más que pelusas.

—¡Tonto, debiste haber guardado! Pero, está bien, yo pagaré esto.

—Vaya… —suspiré aliviado.

Se quitó el saco negro que traía y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla. En realidad su brazos se veían más grandes y marcados, todo el ejercicio que hacía (y que me obligaba hacer junto con él) estaba valiendo la pena.

—Te ves tan bien —le dije, mientras me deleitaba la pupila.

—¡Cállate Horo! —me gritó sonrojado

Su cuerpo destilaba un buen olor y yo lo disfrutaba completamente. Él no sabía nada de mis sentimientos, aunque mi comportamiento era muy evidente, pero no me arrepentía de sentirlo.

—Es una lástima que sientas eso por Yoh…

Hizo un gesto de no haber entendido nada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, sigue comiendo —le sonreí.

Nos fuimos de ese lugar y llegamos a un parque a las tres y treinta y cinco. Descansamos de toda la caminata sentados en los columpios. Él se quedó dormido allí un rato, mientras yo lo veía, veía lo apacible que era su figura cuando caía en manos del sueño.

Parecía un tierno ángel, todo lo contrario a como en realidad era, quien lo viera allí sin conocerlo diría que es una persona muy tranquila y gentil.

—Ren… Es hora de irnos… —lo moví un poco y casi cayó al suelo, pero lo detuve con mis brazos— Es hora… despierta.

Su rostro era tan hermoso, daban ganas de besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo en ese lugar.

—Vamos Ren… —insistí.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos claros y enseguida me vio fijamente.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces abrazándome? —me gritó al tiempo que reaccionó.

—Es que…

—¡Es que nada!

—Estuviste a punto de caer y yo te sostuve.

Y también estuve a punto de besarlo si no fuera porque despertó.

————————————————

—Pero en verdad que ya me siento bien —se quejó Lyserg quien tenía una tonelada de frazadas encima.

—No, aun tienes fiebre —agregó Ryu—. Por eso te sentías débil en la tarde y debes descansar.

Colocó un trapo húmedo en la frente del pequeño de cabellos verdes y suavemente depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha. Morphin miraba preocupada a su dueño, mientras, despedía ese hermoso brillo rosado. Lyserg tomó la mano de Ryu y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—No quiero que nada malo te pase, nada malo te pasará porque e cuidaremos —volteó a ver la hada— ¿Verdad Morphin? —el hada sonrió feliz.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió el inglés de nuevo— Te amo…

—Sabes que yo también te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

Juntó sus labios con los de él y saboreó cada rincón de su suave cavidad.

Tokageroh, que permanecía estático en un rincón de la habitación, se tapó los ojos para no ver nada de lo acontecido y el hada se alejó de ellos para que pudieran estar a gusto. Ryu acarició suavemente el cuello del otro y luego bajó hasta su pecho y fue desabotonando lentamente el pijama de Lyserg, mientras, depositaba suaves besos en su tersa piel blanca.

—No… no creo que sea conveniente —dijo el de cabello verde resistiéndose difícilmente a las caricias del otro.

—Sí, tienes razón —afirmó—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación y te deje dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y soltó la mano del pequeño sin querer hacerlo. Lo arropó hasta el cuello y después dio un paso para alejarse de allí, pero, sintió como si algo no lo dejara ir. Volteó y vio que Lyserg jalaba su mano.

—Por favor, no te vayas, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo —repuso con una cara tierna.

—Está bien…

Se desvistió lentamente hasta quedar en ropa interior (el chico de cabellos verdes se sonrojó por eso), retiró las cobijas y se acomodó en un lado de Lyserg, una vez que este le hizo lugar. Se abrazaron para compartir su calor y luego apagaron la luz que provenía de la lámpara.

————————————————

Yoh abrió la puerta del recibidor y vio a la chica rubia allí, parada, esperándolo a que abriera. Sus miradas se conectaron y el chico volvió sentirlo, a sentir cómo ese calor recorría su cuerpo, deseaba tenerla y poseerla completamente, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo. Anna entró, entonces, a la casa.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —la envolvió en sus brazos— Te extrañé.

Anna lucía cansada y, ni siquiera, se inmutó con el abrazo; ni siquiera, se molestó e corresponderlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en el exorcismo?

Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Muy bien, pero estoy muy cansada, quiero descansar.

—¿Cómo es que aceptaste, si ni siquiera eres exorcista? —tomó unos cuantos cabellos rubios y comenzó a juguetear con ellos.

—Simplemente quería hacerlo.

————————————————

El estresante olor a medicina invadía el lugar, y él esperaba, aburrido, a otro de sus pacientes. Bostezó completamente harto y únicamente abrazado por la soledad. Sus ojeras indicaban cansancio que se había acumulado a través de los días.

Una de las enfermeras que caminaban por allí se acercó a él con su uniforme completamente blanco y le sonrió.

—Doctor Fausto, aquí está su paciente —y vio entonces a una mujer adulta que traía de la mano a una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos color azules que le sonreía delicadamente.

————————————————

Fueron hasta la habitación de Anna para que esta durmiera y, entonces, Yoh sintió que la excitación recorría de nuevo su cuerpo joven. Esta vez lo diría, no pensaba seguir aguantándolo un segundo más.

—Annita, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal proposición. El chico esperaba sonriente la respuesta.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Hola a todos! Espero que les guste y me dejen un review, por favor.


	2. Ni

**Contigo.**

**2**

_By:_ _**Joe the time traveler.**_

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo escribo la trama de la historia sin fines de lucro.

00000000000000

La envolvió completamente entre sus brazos brindándole un calor especial. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y vio que sus ojos oscuros estaban casi cerrados por el cansancio y el sueño. Buscó sus labios y los juntó con los suyos con pasión. Quería tenerla y poseerla. Mordió un poco sus labios y se separó de ella sin querer hacerlo.

—Annita ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta. Jamás se esperaba una proposición como ésa. Jamás. La itako hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano y se oyó un sonido por toda la habitación. Luego un silencio. Yoh tocó su mejilla y enseguida comenzó a cambiar la coloración de ésta. Se tornó roja. Hizo una mueca una vez que sintió el dolor que le recorría esa parte.

Los ojos de Anna parecían brillantes. Aun parecía sorprendida y su rostro no mostraba una sola expresión de arrepentimiento. Tocó la mano con la que había dado el golpe, ya que a ella también le había dolido.

—Lo siento —fueron las últimas palabras de Yoh. Sonrió con ternura y salió de la habitación, aun tocándose la mejilla enrojecida.

Cuando el shaman cerró la puerta la habitación quedó casi a oscuras. Sólo la iluminaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Hubo silencio. Sólo silencio y oscuridad.

Ella seguía mirando su mano y pensaba en lo que había hecho. Su mirada parecía perdida. Era justo que Yoh le propusiera algo así, llevaban mucho tiempo de novios. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Annita ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —esa frase recorría su mente una y otra vez y retumbaba en ella.

—Yoh…

Deshizo las sábanas de su cama y se recostó en ella aun pensándolo. Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo.

—Yo, yo…

Una vez que recordó todo su agotamiento se dejó llevar por la suave corriente del sueño. Decidió pensarlo mejor al otro día.

————————————————

Se levantó casi como un zombi y recorrió la habitación antes de llegar al baño. Le echó un vistazo al reloj y se asombró de lo temprano que se había levantado. Llegó hasta el lavabo y se mojó la cara con unas cuantas gotas de agua para despertarse completamente. Se aplastó sus cabellos castaños con las manos y giró la llave de la regadera.

—Vamos, date prisa Yoh —se dijo a sí mismo, ya que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clases.

El potente chorro de agua que salía de la regadera. Enseguida, desnudó su cuerpo con lentitud. ¡Diablos! No le gustaba apurarse y tenía qué hacerlo. El agua cubrió su cuerpo y exclamó pestes al sentir el agua aun fría.

Se bañó con una velocidad sorprendente y se puso la ropa encima. Salió entonces de su habitación y encontró allí a sus amigos reunidos para desayunar.

Del plato de Ren tomó un pan tostado con mantequilla y se lo puso en la boca (el chino lo maldijo por quitarle su desayuno), comenzó a masticarlo mecánicamente y se puso la mochila en el hombro.

—¡Ya me voy! —exclamó ante todos.

Se acercó hasta Anna y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios. Ren miraba furioso a lo lejos.

—¡Espera Yoh! Mi chofer te puede llevar a la universidad —gritó Manta antes de que el de ojos oscuros saliera.

—Entonces aprovechamos para irnos nosotros también —dijo Ryu— ¿Estás lista Tamao? —la chica de cabellos rosados afirmó y ellos salieron de la posada.

Luego de varios minutos Lyserg y Anna salían de la posada.

—Hay qué dejar a los esposos solos —exclamó la itako con un tono sarcástico, raro en ella.

—¡Qué dices? —Ren se levantó de su asiento completamente enfadado y sonrojado. El de cabellos verdosos emitió unas risillas— ¡De qué te ríes tonto?

—Calma, clama Ren —le dijo Horo-Horo una vez que se quedaron solos— Solo fue una bromita, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—Pero están tratando de decir que tú y yo… ¿Acaso no te molesta?

El ainu hizo una pausa y comenzó a morder la manzana que tenía en su mano derecha. Miró a Ren que ya estaba un poco más calmado y que siguió con su desayuno.

—Simplemente no te entiendo…

—¿Por qué Ren ¿De qué hablas?

—Que no te haya molestado lo que dijeron.

El de cabellos azulados hizo una mueca de fastidio y continuó masticando la jugosa fruta roja.

—Otra vez te molestaste cuando Anna besó a Yoh ¿No es así? —le cambió de tema el shaman de los hielos.

—No ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Oh, claro "¿Por qué habría de molestarme?" —lo imitó.

—¡Calla Horo!

Se abalanzó en su contra y apretó su cuello hasta dejar su rostro casi morado y sin aire, luego pellizcó sus mejillas hasta dejarlas adoloridas. Entonces el ainu lo tumbó y se subió arriba de él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro en forma de broma, luego lo despeinó. Sabía que él se molestaba cuando lo despeinaban. Ren gruñó.

Se quedaron tirados en el suelo cuando se cansaron de forcejear.

—Bueno, pero al menos admite que te molestaste cuando Yoh besó Anna…

—¡Que no!

Volvió a montarse encima de él y rodeó el cuello con sus manos. Mientras Horo-Horo trataba de zafarse.

—Oye Ren… ¿No extrañas a Chocolove?

—¡Ha¿A ese tonto?

—Sí, es que yo sí lo extraño, extraño esos chistes irreverentes que hace. Como que sin él la atmósfera se siente muy pesada.

—Bueno, creo que tienes un poquito de razón.

—…Y es que no hemos recibido noticias desde que se fue a Estados Unidos y dijo que no tardaría mucho en regresar y que se mantendría en contacto.

—¡Ya! No hagas que yo también me empiece a preocupar. Además para mi gusto estamos muy bien sin él.

—Tal vez tengas razón…

—Vas a ver que pronto va a entrar por esa puerta gritando y haciendo quién sabe qué tanto escándalo.

—¡ja, ja, ja! Ese tonto de Chocolove. A veces es algo divertido.

Ren rió un poco (no demasiado para no demostrar demasiado su orgullo) al recordar algunos de sus chistes. Horo-Horo se levantó del suelo y luego ayudó a su compañero. Se sentía demasiada tranquilidad en la posada sin nadie allí que los regañara, podían hacer lo que querían.

De pronto se oyó el timbre. El ainu fue a abrir y se asustó un poco al ver al hombre detrás de la puerta. Pensó que era una de esas momias que salían en las películas de terror de los años sesentas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Fausto, quien lucía cansado y tenía ese aspecto fantasmal como de costumbre.

—¡Hola chicos! —los saludó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo amablemente Horo-Horo—¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero ir a dormir.

Fausto se quitó su bata blanca que tenía algunas manchas de un color carmín y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para sentir aire en el pecho. Dejó su maletín con instrumentos médicos en la mesa y enseguida entró a su cuarto con pasos fatigados. Una vez adentro se dejó caer en su suave cama y cerró los ojos.

————————————————

Le había dolido demasiado esa bofetada que le metió Anna la noche anterior.

—Asakura Yoh —mencionó el profesor de clases repasando la lista de asistencia.

—¡Presente!

Él quería hacerlo con Anna… ¿Y qué? Después de todo era una necesidad fisiológica de los humanos. En especial de los hombres.

Pero a veces las mujeres no pensaban lo mismo, o por lo menos no lo demostraban.

Se reprochó duramente por la forma en que lo pidió. Pero después de todo así era él, no le gustaba gastarse mucho tiempo pensando en cómo haría las cosas. Prefería ahorrarse las energías para hacer otros asuntos.

—¡Ay Annita! —susurró sin que nadie lo oyera.

Se dio cuenta de que el maestro había terminado de decir toda la lista. Le aburría demasiado esa clase, así que decidió colocarse sus inseparables audífonos en los oídos. Le puso "play" a la primera pista y se dejó llevar por el ritmo calmado de la música.

Recordó una noche en la que casi llegaban a ese puno de quedar completamente desnudos en la sala. ¡En la sala¡En donde todos podrían verlos! Pero no les importó. Y es que cuando la calentura atacaba no había cosa que importara. Rió por eso.

Sí, fue una noche legendaria. Comenzaron con simples besos. Con besitos suaves y románticos. Se podría decir que con besos de noviecitos pubertos.

Pero la temperatura fue subiendo poco a poco. Ella había llegado de la universidad, estaba cansada, pero no les importó a ninguno de los dos. El de cabellos castaños se recostó en el sofá y colocó a la chica encima de su abdomen.

Quería comérsela a besos. Mordisqueaba sus labios y después la lengua de la chica se coló entre la cavidad húmeda de Yoh. Luego, ella descendió con lentitud hasta el cuello, dejando un camino fresco detrás de sus labios. Yoh emitió un leve jadeo.

No le sorprendía, sabía que Anna era traviesa también.

Pero antes de que llegaran a más apareció la figura sonámbula de Ryu, que los hizo sobresaltarse y sonrojarse más que un tomate.

Con rapidez se separaron. Yoh se abotonó la camisa y Anna se bajó la blusa (que ya descubría todo su abdomen). Entonces descubrieron que Ryu seguía dormido, pero podía caminar a causa de tal padecimiento.

Lo llevaron de regreso hasta su habitación y ellos se fueron a dormir, ya que su amigo les había quitado la inspiración, no sin antes un besito chiquito de despedida.

—Señor Asakura…

La voz del maestro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… eh, sí… diga…

Su sonrojo ya era evidente.

—¿Cuál es el suborden al que pertenece el Homo sapiens?

Vaciló unos instantes antes de dar cualquier respuesta, ya que no sabía la correcta.

—Eh… pues el… pertenece a los…

—¿Sabe o no sabe señor Asakura?

—Yo… sí, pertenece al…

Algo en su bolsillo comenzó a vibra de repente. Se preguntó si era tanta su excitación para llegar a sentir eso. No, pero no era "eso", era otra cosa. Era su celular. Sí, se sacó el aparato y presionó el botón para contestar.

—Lo siento —dijo ya que el aparatito lo había salvado— Es urgente.

—Está bien, salga y atienda la llamada afuera —el profesor gruñó con levedad y luego dirigió la mirada a los demás alumnos como escogiendo a una víctima más— Señor Fujisaki… ¿Puede usted responder la pregunta?

Yoh pasó del lado de todos y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno…

—Hola Yoh —la voz de Anna detrás del auricular no sonó muy animada, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué pasa? Estaba en clase.

—Es que mi clase me pareció demasiado aburrida y comencé a pensar en ti, así que decidí llamarte —la chica había hablado más que en un mes entero.

—¿En serio? Yo también.

—Sabes… estaba pensando en lo de anoche y…

¿En lo de anoche? Bueno, él sabía a qué se refería con eso. Y comenzaba a emocionarle imaginar lo que Anna le diría a continuación.

—Y quiero decirte que… —continuó, pero después se escuchó el molesto tono de colgado.

—¡Diablos! La llamada se cortó —maldijo el castaño y se guardó el gadget.

————————————————

La rubia gruñó por lo sucedido. Comenzó a sentir que el hambre le escocía con dureza las vísceras. Se tocó el abdomen y se dirigió a la cafetería de la universidad para conseguir algo.

Se sentía algo sola, ya que no conocía a nadie allí y no le importaba mucho hacer amistades. La facultad en la que estaba su novio le quedaba demasiado lejos, pero no le importaría caminar unos cuantos kilómetros y saltarse algunas clases para verlo y darle un par de besos para calmarse esa ansiedad que tenía.

—Una ensalada —dijo lanzándole una mirada de "¡y rápido que tengo prisa!" al encargado de la cafetería— Y un jugo de naranja…

El hombre tardó algunos minutos en preparar la comida. Anna estaba completamente desesperada y fastidiada.

—¡Aquí tiene! —le entregó con una sonrisa, la cual la itako no correspondió.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta la salida de la facultad, ya que Yoh la esperaba, y caminó hasta su ansiado destino.

"Son las diez con cincuenta y cinco —corroboró echando un vistazo a su reloj— En cinco minutos se supone que debo entrar a la siguiente clase. Pero en vez de eso voy a ir con Yoh y regresaré hasta las doce y treinta, cuando empieza la última".

Esperaba que todo saliera según sus planes. Y si no era así… no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo unas cuantas faltas no le afectarían tanto.

Caminó cinco, diez pasos, tal vez veinte. Después tomó un autobús que la dejaría justo en la entrada de la facultad del shaman. En el interior de éste iba gente tan o más fastidiada que ella. Un hombre le sonrió, pero ella lo pulverizó con una mirada fría y tenebrosa.

Pasaron algunos minutos e hizo la parada. El chofer frenó bruscamente y la rubia casi lo maldijo, pero se aguantó y solo gruñó por eso. Bajó del transporte y continuó caminando.

—Yoh —susurró ansiosa por caer en sus brazos.

Allí fue donde lo vio. Le sonreía ampliamente y le saludaba con la mano. Tenía sus cabellos castaños tan alborotados como siempre. Oía música en su discman como era su costumbre y tenía la mochila en un lado.

Tan pronto ella se acercó estampó sus labios con los de él. Él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para estar juntos mientras continuaban besándose.

—Moría por verte —dijo una vez que pudo separarse.

Ella no le contestó ya que no le gustaba decir cosas cursis y en cambio le dio otro beso, pero esta vez más profundo que el anterior.

—Traje algo para comer —dijo ella.

—¡Qué bien!

—Traje algo para comer yo…

Eso significaba "Ve tú a comprar algo para que tú comas…". Yoh se quedó con la boca abierta y una gota le resbalaba por la sien. No se esperaba eso, a pesar de que la conocía tan bien.

—Está bien, iré por algo…

Yoh se dio media vuelta, pero Anna lo jaló del brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio otro beso.

—Me encanta que hagas eso —expresó el castaño tomándola con fuerza por la cintura, y respirando el aire que ella respiraba. La miró a los ojos y entonces rió. Se separó de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó antes de que se fuera.

—No, no es nada…

—¿Entonces por qué te reíste?

—Es que… no podemos estar separados ni un solo momento, parece que tenemos pegamento untado en el cuerpo.

—Es cierto —señaló ella y le regaló una sonrisa. Sí, sus sonrisas eran de esos milagros que no sucedían muy a menudo. Pero cuando pasaba, era en serio y lo sacaba desde su interior.

Cuando Yoh regresó de la cafetería de su facultad. Trajo comida, montones de comida y luego se alimentaron. Después siguieron dándose decenas de besos. Anna pensó que lo que había dicho Yoh era muy cierto: No podían estar separados un solo momento. Había un pegamento que los obligaba a estar juntos y le agradecían a Dios por eso.

—¡Me encantas Annita! —dijo mientras sonreía.

————————————————

Un chico cubierto completamente con un impermeable gigante de color negro recorría con paso lento las inundadas y oscuras calles de uno de los barrios más desolados de Las Vegas.

El cielo nocturno se encontraba muy nublado desde hacía ya varios días. Y las lluvias persistían en aquella ciudad. A él no le gustaba mucho aquel clima, pero no podía hacer nada más que echar pestes cuando la brisa fría tocaba su piel junto con las ventiscas húmedas.

De pronto divisó a lo lejos el lugar que buscaba y apresuró su paso. Se acercó hasta aquélla casa que estaba hecha trizas. Al parecer el lugar se había incendiado algunos días atrás. La madera de la construcción estaba demasiado negra y podrida.

Se descubrió la cabeza y las gotas casi imperceptibles le caían en ésta. Dejó ver su rostro color chocolate y sus cabellos rizados y enmarañados

—Parece que éste es el lugar Mic —le dijo a su espíritu acompañante con forma de chita.

Se adentró en la oscura casa teniendo cuidado de pisar para que no le cayera encima algún tronco suelto del techo o para no resbalarse, ya que todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de agua.

Comenzó a echar un vistazo en cada rincón del lugar casi destruido, como si estuviera buscando algo, como si algo se le hubiera perdido en aquella mansión carbonizada y roída. El fantasma ayudó al shaman en la búsqueda de ese algo.

—¿Nada por allá Mic? —preguntó y su voz retumbó en el lugar. La chita negó y continuaron buscando.

Chocolove pasó del recibidor al gran comedor (y el fantasma a otra habitación contigua). Esquivó en silencio algunos escombros con sus botas negras y abrió bien los ojos en medio de toda aquella oscuridad nocturna. Ni una sola luz titilaba en esos alrededores, solo la de las estrellas (que se empezaban a asomar por entre las nubes) y tal vez la de sus instintos, que se habían aguzado al máximo.

Rebuscó entre puertas arrancadas y riostras que habían caído del techo y nada. Se acercó poco a poco a la chimenea, esperando no tener suerte, pero allí fue donde vio a un pequeño cuerpecito que tiritaba entre las sombras. Chocolove se impresionó demasiado y se acercó aun más.

—Niño… ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos del pequeño se encendieron como dos luciérnagas que lo volteaban a ver.

—S… Sí —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —aseguró— ¿Tienes frío?

Otra afirmación por su parte. Extendió un brazo al pequeño y salió con cuidado de la chimenea. Sus pies descalzos pisaban el suelo frío y mojado. Chocolove se quitó su impermeable y se lo puso encima al muchacho y le quedaba enorme.

El shaman le habló a Mic y este entonces llegó a ese lugar.

—Dime… ¿Lo puedes ver? —le preguntó al pequeño señalando al fantasma.

Otra afirmación. Parecía que era lo único que sabía decir. El americano cargó al niño en sus hombros y salieron de allí con cuidado.

————————————————

En la posada se había llegado la noche y los inquilinos decidieron ver una película de terror que alquiló Manta. Los sustos de Tamao no se hicieron esperar. La chica de cabellos rosados se cubría la boca de la preocupación y luego los ojos, algunos se divertían con las expresiones de susto de ella. La película tenía bastante sangre y así era como le encantaban las películas a Fausto. Con sangre y matanzas.

—¡Pásame las palomitas Manta! —le susurró Horo-Horo al más pequeño de los inquilinos (en cuanto a tamaño) que estaba con la boca abierta por el susto.

Ren también se moría del miedo, aunque él lo negaba. Sentía cómo el corazón se le salía del pecho y lo trataba de aplacar con sus manos. Rasguñaba de vez en cuando al shaman de los hielos, quien lanzaba gemidos de protesta.

Lyserg también miraba expectante el filme con Ryu en un lado, esperaba poder dormir esa noche y no quedarse en vela. No poder dormir cuando uno veía una película de terror era lo peor que podía pasar, era mejor dormir, aunque tuviera pesadillas después.

—Yoh, vamos a tu cuarto —le susurró Anna al oído. Estaba demasiado concentrado, pero tuvo qué retirar su mirada del televisor.

—Chicos —habló al público que tampoco quería despegar los ojos— Ya nos vamos, vamos a… vamos a…

Yoh se sonrojó y todos rieron.

—¡Ya nos vamos y punto! —gritó Anna irritada.

Entraron a la habitación oscura e Yoh encendió la luz.

—Será mejor si está apagada —comentó la itako algo sonrojada.

El castaño tomó el suave rostro de Anna entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Después miró sus penetrantes ojos que se habían tornado dulces y tiernos, como los de una gatita. Le sonrió y después depositó un beso en sus labios rosáceos.

—Me encantas —le dijo Yoh al oído con un tono pícaro.

Se fueron y se sentaron lentamente en la cama y siguieron besándose… Después se miraron a los ojos, esas miradas decían demasiadas cosas, decían aun más que las palabras.

De pronto un sonoro grito provino de la sala y llamó la atención de los enamorados. Era de Manta.

Le restaron importancia y la rubia fue quien besó a Yoh esa vez. Descendió con suavidad hasta su cuello. Recibía algunas respiraciones entrecortadas de su compañero que la encendían aun más.

Otro grito, esta vez era de Tamao. No le hicieron caso y volvieron a besarse en los labios. Esta vez más apasionadamente. Al parecer ya estaban a tono y nada los detendría, pero entonces Manta volvió a emitir varios gritos y los sacó de su concentración.

—¡Ese maldito! —vociferó la rubia y maldijo.

—Déjalo, no le des tanta importancia…

Volvieron a mirarse.

Yoh se recostó sobre la cama y Anna se subió en él con cuidad para no lastimarlo. Juntaron sus labios nuevamente y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Así permanecieron algunos minutos.

Manta volvió a gritar y enseguida se oyó una carcajada de Fausto. A Anna se le puso la piel de gallina y el de cabellos castaños lo notó, mientras la acariciaba. La itako los ignoró e intentó volver a concentrarse.

Yoh tomó la barbilla de Anna y la separó con delicadeza de él. Miró esos tremendos ojos oscuros unos segundos y entonces volvieron a juntar sus labios con suavidad. Solo fue un roce el que se dieron y luego volvieron a separarse.

Yoh se quitó la playera que cubría su pecho sin dejar un solo momento de mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Volvieron a escuchar un grito. Pero esa vez era de Horo-Horo, al parecer comenzaba protestar porque Ren lo rasguñaba cada cuando había una escena de susto.

Anna corrió frenéticamente hasta la puerta e Yoh se puso la playera. Estaba completamente cansada de escuchar esos gritos que ya le habían arrancado la inspiración completamente.

—¡Cierren la boca malditos imbéciles!

Los presentes se asustaron aun más con los gritos de Anna. Yoh fue hasta la sala, en donde estaba Anna y vio a Manta que había corrida al lugar de Tamao y estaba abrazado a ella, ya que ella también estaba muerta de miedo.

—Lo… Lo sentimos A… Anna.

Las excusas de Manta no sirvieron de nada ya que ella volvió a gritarles. Yoh también estaba un poco enojado. Pero ya qué más podía hacer, ya se le había quitado la inspiración para hacerlo con su novia. Esperaría otro día, tal vez…

Fin del capítulo 2.

00000000000000

Hola! Hola! Qué les pareció éste segundo capítulo? Les gustó? A ver si no los harté con tantos besos. Ah, tantas ganas que tienen de hacerlo y le quitan la inspiración a la pareja! Pero bueno, manden sus reviews y de paso díganme qué parejas quieren que ponga, ya que rechazaron las opciones que yo les di TTTT snif… snif… Je, je, se me ha olvidado poner a los espíritus acompañantes. Pero, en el siguiente lo haré. Ok, voy con las contestaciones (aunque esté prohibido, pero es la primera y última vez que lo voy a hacer, ok?):

**Koran-lee:** Sí, ja, ja, Yoh está súper desesperado, aunque en este no se nota tanto. Está bien… no te gusta el yaoi, pero dime qué parejas pongo, aparte de la principal, cuáles se te antojan? Por cierto: Gracias por leer este fic y el que tengo en Inuyasha, el de "Kissses", me hace feliz, arigatou gozaimasu!

**Miki:** Otra a la que no le gusta el yaoi UU, ni modo. Aquí está el segundo capi, ojalá y te haya gustado y propón parejas, onegai! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Bichigangan:** Gracias por decirme eso! Anna ya le dijo que sí, aunque no con palabras je. Habrá lemon…? Mmmm… sí (pero más adelante). Espero que me dejes un comentario para éste y te veo luego!

**Adriannita:** Bueno, pues el humor no es mi fuerte y por eso pongo drama, pero lo intenté al menos en éste UU, a ti te toca juzgar si mis intentos fueron suficientes o si me tengo qué quebrar la cabeza un poquito más. Claro que tu comentario no me molesta, ya lo dije (y si no lo dije pues aquí sta): aguanto hasta pastelazos y tomatazos, je, je, no en serio, acepto críticas y de todo tipo.

**Hikaru-Hoshi:** Ya actualiza tu fic que me muero de la curiosidad! Te quedaste picada con la pregunta de Yoh en el anterior? Je, je, es que así es él nnU. A mí me gustó tu fic, eh, y yo no te tiro tomatazos (Nada más sandiazos, ja, ja, ntc). Bye!

**Tay-sama:** Gracias! Muchas gracias! Aquí estuvo el segundo capi, aunque no actualicé precisamente rápido.

**SeinKo:** Tú también arigatou gozaimasu!

**Yo-chan1:** A ti tampoco te parecieron mis intentos de parejas TTU Bueno deja otro comentario y propón. Gracias y sayonara!

**Annayoh:** Thanks por tus palabras TTTT. Respecto a tu duda. Mira: Yoh estudia antropología y Anna estudia psicología, aunque a veces atiende "negocios" con los espíritus. Quedó claro? En el otro explico los trabajos de los demás. Chao!

Ok, qué esperan? Propongan parejas! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Mata ne!


	3. SaN

Hola cómo están todos? Ojalá que muy bien. Lugo de días ajetreados y cansados aquí les traigo por fin el tercer capi (espero que no me ahorquen por la tardanza TTTT). Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado y a quienes les debo todo. Gracias a todos ustedes: Dedicaciones: a **Hikaru-Hoshi** (Calma! calma! Espero que pronto puedas terminar toda esa tarea, pero, por lo pronto, mucha suerte! ;) Ojalá te guste este capi sinceramente), a **Tay-sama** (Je, je, bueno, pues aquí sabrás si lo hacen o no, espero que lo disfrutes!), a **miki** (Gracias por tus palabras! Y gracias también por las parejas que propusiste. Utilizaré algunas de ellas para los siguientes capítulos), a **Mel!** (Gracias por el review! Disfruta el capi!), a **Liver girl** (Je, je, gracias por lo que me dices!), a **kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin** (je, je, pues sí ese tonto de manta! Pero ya verás que Anna e Yoh pronto podrán disfrutar. Gracias!), a **Vale Chan 14** (Aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste!), a **haru** (Je, je, sí tienes razón, hay qué ponerles una cinta con súper pegamento para que no hablen y los dejen hacer sus cosas. Gracias!) y finalmente a **Anna Satsuki Kyouyama** (Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras TT). Ahora sí pasemos a la historia:

**Contigo.**

**3**

_By:_ _**Joe the time traveler**._

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo escribo la trama de la historia sin fines de lucro.

00000000000000

Los rayos matutinos del sol centelleaban por todo lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, provocando un calor prematuro en ella que resultaba algo insoportable. De repente algunas ventiscas soplaban regando las hojas secas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

Una chica de cabello rubio caminaba en alguna dirección con paso decidido. Vestía una gabardina de algodón de color azul marino que la protegía del sol y tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

Avanzaba hacia un parque y a lo lejos observó en los columpios a una chica con el mismo tono de cabellos y que lo sujetaba en una coleta. Era un poco mayor que ella. Anna se acercó lentamente sin que la otra se diera cuenta.

—¿Eres tú: Nakajima Harumi? Le preguntó a la otra con una voz tenebrosa que la espantó por completo.

—¡Ay! Este… sí, por favor discúlpeme —dijo con timidez mientras sonreía nerviosa— Entonces… ¿Usted es Kyouyama Anna?

La médium no respondió y conservó esa mirada profunda y seria. La chica interpretó su silencio como una afirmación.

—Pero ¡Por favor siéntese! —le dijo tratándola con tanto respeto a pesar de que Anna era menor— ¡Siéntese Kyouyama-san!

Accedió ante las insistencias de la otra y se sentó en un columpio. Pensó que esa tal Harumi era una persona molesta por su actitud, pero aun así sentía algo de compasión por ella.

Le ofreció un refresco que sacó de la mochila y Anna permaneció seria.

—Entonces… ¿Usted contactó con mi madre? —le preguntó yendo al grano inmediatamente.

—Así es…

Se produjo un profundo y pesado silencio entre ellas dos. Una tal vez pensaba en lo que iba a decir y la otra en lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—¿Y le dejó un mensaje para mí? —le preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la itako.

Enseguida la chica estalló en lágrimas amargas y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. Anna no se inmutó ante el llanto de aquella, y que según ella, era una reacción predecible. Aun así quiso utilizar algunas palabras para aliviarla, aunque fuera un poco, ya que no podía demostrar afecto de aluna otra manera.

—Los siento Kyouyama-san… Es sólo que… es solo que… ¡La extraño tanto! —al pronunciar esas palabras dolorosas comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

La médium tomó su hombro (lo cual llamó la atención de la chica), y la miró profundamente directo a los ojos.

—El fantasma de tu madre me dijo que estaba bien en aquel lugar y que te quería mucho, a ti y a tus hermanos —hizo una pausa—. Pero también me dijo que la combinación de la caja fuerte era la fecha de nacimiento de tu abuela y que allí encontrarían mucho dinero para seguir viviendo por algunos años.

La expresión de la chica cambió a una de asombro y luego sonrió. Jamás pensó que ese sería el mensaje de su madre.

—¡Gracias!

Anna se levantó del columpio sin cambiar su típica expresión. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde había llegado.

—Kyouyama-san…

La rubia se detuvo en seco al escuchar que la llamaban.

—Si vuelve a ver a mi madre dígale que nosotros también la queremos mucho y que la extrañamos mucho mis hermanos y yo.

La itako se dio media vuelta y miró a la chica.

—Lo haré…

Finalmente esbozó una ligera sonrisa y volvió a caminar.

Se alejó y a un lado de la itako apareció la silueta de una mujer (muy parecida a la chica) en ropas blancas que flotaba y sonreía con sinceridad.

"¡Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado! En verdad te lo agradezco…"

—No es nada… es mi deber hacerlo.

"Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no pediste ninguna remuneración económica, ni nada por el estilo"

—Ya se lo dije: Era mi deber hacerlo —agregó no con una expresión fría sino que su rostro reflejaba calidez por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Y espero que con las palabras que escuchó de su hija pueda irse al más allá y descansar en paz de una vez por todas.

"Claro que sí, es sólo que me gustaría ver a mis hijos por última vez."

—Puede hacerlo, sólo tiene qué proponérselo —finalizó Anna.

—¡Gracias Kyouyama-san! —el fantasma de la mujer hizo una ligera reverencia y luego desapareció.

————————————————

Asakura Yoh se colocó la mochila en el hombro derecho. Vio su teléfono móvil sin batería y lo conectó con el cargador para que se llenara de energía. No le gustaba dejarlo en casa, pero tendría que irse a la escuela sin él.

—¡Adiós! —le gritó a Horo-Horo y a Ren que peleaban, y a Lyserg que los observaba.

—¡Adiós Yoh! —le contestó el de cabello verdes.

—¡Te digo que ese pedazo de pizza es mío! —oyó gritar al ainu por última vez.

Sintió los rayos del sol en su piel y no le agradó para nada la temperatura, pero no tenía ganas de quejarse, al fin y al cabo, si lo hacía le daría más calor, así que tan solo se colocó sus lentes de sol y comenzó a caminar con apuro.

Mientras avanzaba tarareaba una canción que había escuchado esa misma mañana.

Le resultó tan familiar aquel ambiente, que no se sorprendió para nada cuando un descuidado estuvo a punto e ser atropellado por un autobús escolar.

Bostezó un poco y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

"Amo Yoh¿tiene usted calor? —le preguntó el espíritu de Amidamaru que hizo una aparición repentina saliendo de la tablilla que se encontraba en la mochila del shaman.

—No…

"¡Pero si está usted sudando!".

—¡No, que no tengo calor! —dijo con voz alta que espantó a las demás personas que se encontraban allí— Je, je, disculpen.

"Pero Amo…".

—No Amidamaru, no tengo calor —dijo en voz baja tratando de disimular.

El espíritu se disculpó y entonces se introdujo en la tablilla nuevamente. Yoh siguió esperando el transporte que lo llevaría hasta su facultad. Hasta su tortura matutina. Pero bien dicen 'Si el fin es aburrido haz que el intermedio sea bueno', así que se colocó sus audífonos y encendió la radio.

————————————————

Miraba el reloj con insistencia, como si tan solo eso se necesitara para que las manecillas avanzaran más rápido. Su turno acababa de empezar, pero él ya quería que terminara de una vez por todas. Sobre todo por que llegaba poca gente al hospital y eso era lo que más le aburría. Como si la mayoría de las personas hubiera decidido no enfermarse ese día.

Suspiró hondamente y luego recargó su rostro sobre sus manos. Tenía la cara más demacrada que de costumbre. Le hacía mucha falta dormir, pero ya casi se acostumbraba a pasarse en vela todas las noches de la semana en el hospital. Ese era el único día que le tocaba en la mañana.

—¡Doctor Fausto… Doctor Fausto! —una enfermera joven se acercó corriendo hacia él. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar— Ya llegó ella…

—¿Ah sí? —se levantó del asiento apurado.

—Sí, ya llegó Minami-chan —dijo la enfermera mientras sonreía— Llegó con su madre.

—¡Tráigalas a mi consultorio por favor!

—Enseguida doctor.

La enfermera salió corriendo una vez más, parecía una persona muy enérgica. Luego de varios minutos llegó una señora muy sonriente con su hija de la mano. La niña rubia de algunos siete años miraba tímidamente con esos ojos azules a Fausto.

—¡Buenos días señora¿Cómo ha estado?

—¡Buenos días doctor!

Al consultorio entró la enfermera, el doctor y la niña con su madre.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido Minami-chan? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—El cabello se me está cayendo y yo no quiero —la niña hizo una mueca de tristeza— ¿Verdad que usted va a hacer que ya no se me caiga?

—Lo voy a tratar pequeña…

—¿Lo promete?

—Así, es… ¡Lo prometo!

Fausto le sonrió con ternura a la niña y entonces ella le correspondió. Él quería darle algo de esperanza a esa pequeña, algo de esperanza en su vida. Porque a pesar de ser muy pequeña ella sabía que estaba enferma. Era su paciente y quería ayudarla, pero no solo por eso, sino también porque le recodaba a alguien muy especial para él, alguien muy querido.

—¿Estás lista para tus exámenes?

—¡Sip! —afirmó alegre y se paró de la silla de un brinco.

—¡Acompáñame por favor Rika-chan!

—¡Sí doctor! —respondió la enfermera.

Entró Fausto a una habitación apartada con la niña de la mano y la enfermera con los papeles del expediente y la madre se quedó en ese sitio esperando.

—¿Me dolerá doctor? —preguntó Minami con los ojos azules completamente abiertos y expresivos.

—Tal vez sí… pero, tienes qué ser fuerte… muy fuerte —le dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sobándole la cabeza suavemente— ¿Lista para la radioterapia? —le preguntó a su enfermera y ésta contestó positivamente.

La pequeña niña se mordió el labio interior, pero sabía que tenía qué ser fuerte y valiente. Sabía que tenía qué soportar el dolor, como le había dicho el doctor.

—¿Lista Rika-chan¿La zona está ubicada?

—¡Ajá!

Los haces de luz inundaron el lugar por completo. El dolor llegaría tal vez, y después mucho sufrimiento. Pero eso era necesario para salvar una vida. Una pequeña vida que acababa de brotar y que por nada debía de marchitarse.

————————————————

—¡Aggh, ese estúpido de Yoh! —maldijo entre dientes por no haber obtenido respuesta ni una sola de las veces que le habló a su novio, más que el sonido de la contestadora—. ¡Ahh¡Tenía qué apagarlo, lo voy a hacer pedazos cuando lo vea!

Le dio una patada al banco de enfrente y esperó impaciente y enfurecida a que la clase terminara de una vez por todas.

Después se dirigió a la salida de la facultad, pero una chillante voz llamó su atención.

—Anna ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó preocupada una de sus compañeras de clase que la perseguía preocupada.

—¡Voy a mi casa! —mintió arrogante y de mal humor.

—Pe… pero si aun nos faltan algunas clases para que salgamos…

—¡Me importa un maldito comido! —gritó.

—Pe… pero…

—¡No me hagas perder el tiempo, ya me voy y suéltame!

La chica agachó la cabeza apenada y soltó la gabardina de la médium de la cual estaba completamente aferrada desde que la alcanzó. Anna vio a su compañera marcharse animada y entonces gruñó, pero lo hizo porque se arrepentía de haberle hablado así a la chica.

Esperó impaciente a que el autobús llegara y lo maldijo en voz alta cuando lo vio aparecerse.

—¡A buena hora…! —espetó ya más calmada y luego suspiró hondamente.

Luego de pagar se fue y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la parte de atrás y comenzó a preguntarse qué diablos le había sucedido a Yoh y a su tonto celular. Se moría por verlo y a él se le ocurría traer el teléfono apagado.

—¡Maldita mierda! —gritó cuando la tensión volvió a incrementarse, pero entonces suspiró nuevamente para relajarse. No quería que su novio la viera de ese humor tan pesado. Sólo quería disfrutar de él y de un buen rato juntos, pero es que eso la ponía de un carácter horrible.

"Calma Anna, ya no pienses en eso —se dijo en su interior y mejor se dedicó a ver el paisaje del exterior en donde la gente trataba de huir del calor.

Se bajó cerca de a escuela de Yoh y caminó con paso apresurado hasta la entrada.

Vio cómo los chicos de ese lugar le lanzaban miradas hambrientas y desesperadas, pero ella tan sólo utilizó un gesto para calmar esas ansias y fulminarlos con la mirada. Sabía que esa escuela era famosa porque la mayoría de los alumnos que ingresaban eran varones, por lo cual era lógico que todos se emocionaran al ver a una chica por allí, pero a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto eso, tan solo quería ver a su novio y sabía a la perfección cómo librarse de pervertidos tontos como esos.

—¡Yoh… quiero ver a Yoh! —le dijo con una voz fiera a uno de ellos— Asakura Yoh —hizo su voz más grave y su mirada más temible.

—Eh… ¿Asakura Yoh? No… No me suena —dijo uno de ellos tropezando continuamente al pronunciar las palabras y es que se sentía amenazado por los intimidantes ojos de la itako.

—Yo… creo que sé quién es —interrumpió otro—Es uno de cabellos castaños y largos y siempre lleva sus audífonos consigo ¿A que sí?

Anna hizo un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cre… creo que está en el aula 7 B.

Anna se marchó y todos suspiraron sintiéndose aliviados.

Se dirigió a la susodicha aula sin perder tiempo y en cuanto la encontró abrió la puerta de un solo empujón lo que causó que todos los que estaban adentro la miraran atónitos al entrar.

—Quiero hablar con Asakura Yoh… ¡Dónde está él?

El maestro se asustó ante tal sorpresa, pero luego recuperó la compostura.

—El alumno Asakura pidió ausentarse el resto de las clases —dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos que se le habían caído de la impresión—, dijo que se sentía mal y debía ir a su casa a tomar algunas medicinas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó y cerró la puerta de un jalón y el maestro se asustó aun más. En el camino maldijo a todos los que se le cruzaron enfrente y a los que le lanzaban miradas pervertidas los hacía cenizas con los ojos.

Su enojo iba en aumento y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, pero ya no le importaba. Lo único que quería era ver a Yoh y destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

————————————————

Sabía que Anna lo iba a matar porque olvidó recargar su teléfono móvil la noche anterior. Lo sabía muy bien. Habían quedado de verse ese día para pasar un momento juntos e irse a casa los dos, pero tenía qué haber sucedido eso.

Sabía que lo iba a matar, pero al menos tenía una excusa, que sabía que era inválida, pero debía utilizarla como última salvación. Sabía que su novia lo iba a maldecir hasta que se quedara sin voz o de plano, iba a dejar de hablarle.

—Disculpa —dijo al reconocer a una de las amigas de su novia cuando traspasó los terrenos de la facultad de psicología, donde su novia estudiaba— ¿Me puedes decir si Anna todavía está aquí?

—¿Eres el novio de Anna? —preguntó con ojos tímidos.

—Ajá…

—Ella se marchó hace rato… Estaba muy enojada y dijo que se iba a su casa.

Pensó que el castigo divino iba a caer sobe él en cuanto llegara a la posada y tragó saliva con dificultad. Agradeció a la chica y salió de la facultad apurado. Ya era mediodía así que era mejor que se diera prisa o el asunto iría peor.

————————————————

—¡Lo voy a hacer añicos! —profirió mientras cruzaba una calle.

Caminó dando grandes zancadas con dirección hacia su casa. Esperaba encontrarlo allí, o si no iba a ser peor para él.

"¡Lo voy a pulverizar! —pensó histérica.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta la posada abrió la puerta de golpe y los que estaban en su interior se asustaron por completo. Eran Horo-Horo y Ren que aun vestían su pijama y jugaban cartas mientras comían algunos bocadillos.

—¡Qué ustedes piensan pasarse así todo el día o qué? —gritó. El ainu se asustó por los gritos y Ren le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole "¿y a esta qué le pasa ahora?", pero Horo-Horo hizo una mueca de negación— ¡Malditos flojos!

—Es… es que hoy tenemos clases hasta la tarde —oyó decir a Horo-Horo con voz temblorosa, pero la itako los ignoró y se marchó a su habitación, pero entonces se devolvió— ¿Yoh ha venido para acá?

—No… ¿verdad Ren? —el otro negó con la cabeza.

—¡Maldito estúpido! —gruñó y vociferó por toda la casa. El ainu se asustó aun más, pero Ren le dio un zape para que no fuera gallina y aguantara.

————————————————

Sintió algo de aire fresco correr lentamente por su rostro repleto de gotas de sudor y sintió algo de alivio. Estaba completamente cansado, ya que había caminado varios kilómetros sin parar. Su boca estaba reseca y le suplicaba por algo de agua.

Se sentó en una banqueta a descansar y suspiró. Sabía que si no se daba prisa Anna lo iba a matar, pero ya no podía dar un paso más. Ni uno solo.

Suspiró de nuevo y absorbió más aire mientras su cuerpo descansaba. Vio entonces algunos metros más allá un teléfono público que le podía servir.

Dejó pasar algunos minutos y se acercó hasta el aparato. Sacó unas cuantas monedas de sus bolsillos y las introdujo para hacer una llamada a la posada.

—Ren… ¿me puedes pasar a Anna por favor? —dijo una vez que marcó el número.

"¡Dónde estás maldito? —oyó gritar del otro lado del auricular— ¡Te estuve buscando por todo Tokyo!"

—Lo… lo siento Annita, dejé mi celular en casa —se disculpó— Por favor puedes venir a donde estoy.

"Ah… ¡encima de que te escondes de mí ¿pretendes que yo vaya a buscarte!.

—Por favor… estoy muy cansado… Annita.

"Está bien… ¿En dónde estás?

…

Pasaron varios minutos luego de que Yoh le explicara a su novia las calles por las que se encontraba. Fue una tortura eterna esperarla en ese momento, sobre todo sabiendo que podría hacerle cualquier cosa en cuanto lo viera.

Pero entonces reconoció su silueta y la vio acercarse en la lejanía. Sintió temor, pero después pudo ver, lo hermoso que era su rostro y su cuerpo y sonrió coqueto. Miró en sus ojos profundos y penetrantes y se acercó para abrazarla una vez que la tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡Dónde estuviste infeliz?

—Lo siento Annita… ¿Todavía estás enojada?

La miró de nuevo a esos ojos color avellana y supo que sí estaba enfadada. Hasta la pregunta era tonta.

—No estoy enojada —suspiró para calmarse y se acercó para abrazarlo— Es sólo que me preocupé porque no supe nada de ti, incluso fui a tu escuela —el tono de su voz se tornó más suave.

—¡E… en serio? —se sorprendió el shaman— ¡Y no te hicieron nada los chicos?

—¿Tu crees que los iba a dejar que me hicieran algo?

—¿Entonces sí me disculpas? —le cambió el tema.

—Sí, pero vas a tener qué llevarme de compras y al cine como compensación —le dio un beso suave y coqueto— Y finalmente tienes qué dejarte someter hoy en la noche.

Supo lo que esas palabras significaban y se sorprendió, pero le agradó mucho la idea.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

00000000000000

Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo tiene toques del primero y el segundo y se parece, hasta cierto punto, a ellos, por eso el siguiente lo voy a hacer completamente distinto a los anteriores, eso lo prometo! (sólo espero que se me ocurra una buena idea a tiempo). Voy a tratar de actualizar el cuarto sin tardarme demasiado, sólo unas dos semanas o tres cuando mucho.

Los dejo con una frase (je, je, creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre --U):

"¿Por qué motivo nos caemos…? Para que podamos aprender a levantarnos."

Thomas Wayne (padre de Bruce Wayne),

Batman Begins.

Y de una vez me despido esperando que hayan disfrutado este capi y rogándoles que me dejen algunos reversillos y si no les gustó, háganmelo saber también para esforzarme más en el siguiente.

Hasta el próximo y mata ne!


End file.
